


American Royalty

by MariaPriest



Series: Car Talk [3]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaPriest/pseuds/MariaPriest
Summary: Hutch is ticked at Starsky for deep-sixing their assignment to an important detail.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson & David Starsky
Series: Car Talk [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760461
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	American Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> First published in the 2020 Summer Solstice Calendar.

The silence in the LTD had stretched too long for Starsky’s liking. Sometimes, quiet was good, in the right and infrequent circumstances, but that was rare for the chatterbox from Brooklyn.

“So, you still mad at me, babe?” he finally ventured with trepidation and sweetness.

Hutch nailed him with a look that proclaimed, _This is your fault._ “You just had to open that big trap of yours. I wanted to be on the detail guarding the president, but, no, you had to tell that Secret Service agent that you couldn’t wait to meet King Peanut.”

“It was a joke, Hutch. Is it my fault feds don’t have a sense of humor?”

“No, it isn’t, but it _is_ your fault that we’re out watching for god-knows-what on the edge of our jurisdiction. Hell, I even cleaned out the car just in case we got to work that detail.”

Starsky stole a quick look at the back seat; he couldn’t tell much of a difference, except for maybe there was cleaner garbage. And the addition of a bicycle tire pump.

“He’ll be back and by then, the Secret Service’ll have forgotten all about it.”

Hutch snorted lightly. “I don’t think Dobey will have. He’s got the memory of an elephant.”

“And body to go with it.”

Dual snickers followed that comment before another long silence ensued, and the car seemed to fill with Starsky’s pout and Hutch’s disappointment.

Hutch’s sigh, which had a hint of a chuckle in it, disrupted the quiet. “‘King Peanut.’ Good one, Starsk.”

They looked at each other, both faces masking what was so close to revealing itself.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Like a whale breaching the ocean’s surface, raucous laughter erupted from both men.

the end  
May 2020

**Author's Note:**

> According to Ultimate70s.com, President Jimmy Carter toured California in mid-May 1977.


End file.
